1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid circulating apparatus, a computer-readable medium, and a liquid discharging apparatus.
2. Related Art
There have been known, for example, apparatuses as liquid circulating apparatuses that circulate a liquid (ink) discharged from a nozzle of a liquid discharger.